Unrequited Love
by DramaGeek12
Summary: This is a story about a girl who falls for a boy who doesn't intend on catching her. Follow her down a road of laughs, love, and tears.
1. First Day

It was the night before the start of my freshman year. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I looked at my outfit one more time before finally turning off my light. Tomorrow had to be perfect. I had to start off my High School experience with a bang. I knew only 2 people going to school at East High and that was it. I was sooo nervous I couldn't calm down. I was terrified but also so relieved that this point was finally here.

I had one thing in mind. Daniel. We had met in preschool and had hit it off. We "dated" in 4th grade and I'd seen him at fresh start. His jaw dropped in surprise at seeing me. I'd thought about him a lot over the years since I left before 5th grade to go to a different school and hadn't seen him since. He had dark almost black hair, which matched his eyes. They weren't deep but pretty in their own way. He was of Turkish decent and his parents absolutely adore me.

I slowly drifted off to sleep wondering what High School would be like. Butterflies had my stomach in knots but finally I fell asleep and let my dreams take over.

I woke to my alarm and stretched. I'm a dork and I know it. Being the first day I got up quickly and got dressed. I applied light blue eye shadow and put on a thick coat of mascara. I made sure my uneven skin was powdered and tried to hide the stupid zit that seemed to appear overnight. I knew that would happen. I ate some cereal and I hopped into my dad's blue Ridgeline, on my way to the 3 story building that would be my second home for 4 years.

* * *

I got to my locker and quickly did my combination. Jason, my guy friend I've been mostly an acquaintance with came up to me and asked how I was doing. I took a shaky breath and answered, "Fine I guess…nervous." He seemed to understand that.

Vanessa, the only other person I knew at the moment came over and hugged me. She was ecstatic about High School and was already in the 'in' crowd. She knew tons of people already and was very likable. Freckles adorned her cheeks and her huge teethy smile lit up her face. Her shoulder-length straightened hair fell loosely to her shoulders. She smiled and hugged Jason.

Jason went to middle school with me and we'd had a few classes together. I didn't know him that well but he was the closest thing I had to a bff in a guy right now. He had bright blue eyes that widened as he smiled. He was gangly and very tall with sandy blonde hair that was really long and curly. He had a contagious smile and could make me smile easily. He wasn't the cutest boy around but his sense of humor made him and I become close fast.

The bell rang soon and I made my long walk to the Drama room. Little did I know at the time that this would be my second home. Drama is my place of release but on my first day I had no idea how it would affect me. I walked in and saw a frizzy haired orange haired woman who was about my side with a huge smile covering her features. I looked around my classroom and noticed a girl with shoulder-length sandy blonde hair. She was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt talking to a curly brown haired boy. I sat down at a seat and noted that one of my old friends sat next to me. Her name was Briana and she used to be my frenamie when we were little. I tried not to bring that up.

We all got in a circle and had to learn names. I hated this game. I sucked at it. We sat down and soon the circle came to me. I tried and failed miserably to remember everyone's name. I did remember the sandy blonde haired girl's name as Aurora and the curly brown haired boy as Carson. The game took the whole period and I ran to my next class because I had to go outside, into another building, and then upstairs to English.

I went upstairs and sat down close to Vanessa. She smiled at me. "Hey."

I replied back with a "Hi" and timidly looked around. So many unfamiliar people.

I met the teacher, who's husband was in the military. She had a reputation at school; you loved her when you left her class, but didn't care for her while you were in her class. I swallowed to clear the lump in my throat. She lived in Germany at one point and I smiled a little, having stayed with a German speaking family for a few days. I love English and I couldn't wait to get started. She handed out forms we needed to sign and get our parents to sign. I slid my stuff into my book bag and when the bell rang Vanessa and I went our separate ways.

Next was Algebra. The class that would change my life. I walked into the class to see I knew no one. Some of the people were from my earlier class, English, but other than that I didn't know anyone. Then a red head came in. Her hair unruly but still beautiful. I'd seen her once before and that was at Books-A-Million when I went to the Breaking Dawn release. We'd stood on opposite ends of the isle, people gathering into teams and made up cheers for Edward and Jacob. Of course Edward one. Duh! I learned later her name was Kayla. Little did I know she'd be my best friend.

I took my seat and looked over to see the graying woman with too wrinkly skin. Her tan looked unnatural and it looked permanent. She was trying to settle the class down and give role. She assigned our seats then set up a review for the class. She was the only teacher making us work that day. I got paired up with a Sophomore who's name was Victoria. She had short black hair and her dark creamy skin glowed through her East High t-shirt.

She studied me for a moment. "You're a freshman right?"

I looked down, embarrassed. "Yeah."

She laughed tauntingly. "I knew it. You have the naïve, scared look that all the freshman have." I didn't know what to say to that. "So…you in any clubs." She said while looking at our math problems.

I shrugged and bit my lip, which would soon become a habit I'd be mocked for. "Um…Senate." She mocked me for that one. "And I'm going to be in Drama."

Her eyes shot up at that. "Really?" I couldn't tell if that was good or bad. "Drama saved me my freshman year. I don't know what I'd do without it."

I smiled at that. So Drama would be good for me and I'd seemed to earn a little respect from the upper classman. "um…cool…"

She looked at me for a second. "How about you do these problems and I copy?"

I shook my head. "Nope." I grinned at her pout. "Not a chance. You do half and I do half."

She agreed and we spent the rest of class doing problems. I didn't even notice the chocolate eyed boy sitting on the opposite side of the room that would leave me in tears.


	2. Daniel

School went buy easily the first week. I got my footing in this new fast paced life I was soon accustomed to. There was so much I could do that I couldn't before. I was falling in love with Drama. It was the best thing that had happened since stepping into East High. All we did was do funny improvisations and laugh our heads off. I had become close to Aurora, one of my few friends. But hey, I'd only been a week. I still hadn't seen Daniel and that made me sad. I decided to look for him as I walked to my locker. It was a sign from the heavens. There he was.

He was standing talking to one of my old bffs. I walked past them and our eyes locked. I stopped walking and debated walking on and playing hard to get. But instead I turned around and walked up to him. Nerves built through my system and I quickly swallowed so I could talk. He smiled a cooked smile at me.

"Wow. It's you." He breathed, forgetting his other friends.

"Yep. Me." I smiled. "What's up?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. If you hadn't have left you would have known that."

I bit back my sour words at that remark and opted form rolling my eyes. "Yeah, well. I had to." I thought back to when I told everyone I was leaving and not coming back 5th grade. He was terribly upset with me. We had gotten into a fight and he told me he didn't like me anymore and revealed he'd been two-timing me with my best friend. Yeah, 4th graders were hard core like that. I'd written –I love you on a card for the end of the year and he'd scratched it out. I still didn't know what love was and now thought of myself as stupid for writing that years ago.

"yeah. Well. You shouldn't have left." Again I shrugged. "Where's your locker so I can meet you later?" he asked and raised his eyebrows.

I pointed to the one 2 rows down. "Over there." Then I turned to a guy I hadn't seen in forever. "Hey John."

"Um…hi?" He didn't seem to want to talk to me. Well, sucks for him. I heard he warning bell and turned back to Daniel.

"I have to go." We both almost said in unison. I smiled and walked off to class.

"Where do you wanna sit?" I asked with bad grammar as Daniel and I looked around for a place to eat lunch. We'd wondered out into the football stadium and decided to sit with people I'd met in my science class.

Chad walked up to us, his smile huge. He'd known Daniel for a while now and we'd hit it off when I saw he was interested in Twilight. "Hey guys!" he was a goofy kid who wore skinny jeans and a rock t-shirt. His dark complexion only made the scene funnier since he was very white on the inside.

We exchanged our "hi's" and went on with our lunch. Daniel was chastising me for leaving after 4th grade again.

"Look. I told you this already. It was more convenient. I was going to South Middle anyways and I wanted to make friends before going. Plus my mom works like 2 minutes away." I was tired of saying this over and over. My deep chocolate eyes rolled in annoyance at my best guy friend.

He mumbled something under his breath. "Yeah, yeah." He didn't seem to be giving up on that topic just yet. The whistle sounded and we groaned. It was our 4th day eating together and we knew the whistle meant going inside to class again. We walked down the hallway and he leaned over to ask me something. "So…you got a boyfriend?"

My jaw dropped then I quickly recovered. My attraction for him was still there. My olive cheeks burned and then I tried to flirt, which I must say I'm really bad at. "Why are you so curious?" I smirked and eyed him as we made it to the 1st story lockers.

He shrugged, and tried to play it off. "Just interested. I haven't seen you in forever so I want to get to know you….do you?"

"Not at the moment." I shrugged, indifferent.

His smile grew and he seemed very excited. "Um…cool…" we started heading up the stairs. "I might ask you out in like a week or something. If I can." He said.

I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I'm not allowed to date. My parents freak if I'm even on the phone with a girl."

I stifled at laugh. I wasn't too sure about my parent's rules for dating either. "Um…ok?"

We went on our separate ways. My heart fluttered a little in anticipation. I had to admit that I'd been hoping for that to happen. I ran a hand through my hair and entered the science room.

It was hard to breathe. The guy that I'd liked for so long was finally showing interest. I'd always wanted him. Even in middle school when I hadn't seen him for a year. I still wished he's show up. Now that was coming true.

Little did I know that in time, the small feeling that I thought would consume me as I zoned out and got to my seat, was nothing compared to the compassion I would later feel. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear my name being called.

"GABRIELLA" the teacher shouted. "Answer number 5 please."

I saw Chad look at me with wondering eyes and I blushed and bit my lip again. My heart beat quickly and I pictured the brown eyed boy that I'd talked to minutes earlier. I had no idea that he would be my stronghold as I traveled down a road full of pain.


	3. Groups

**This one had Troy in it. Finally right? I know these are short but I think I'll do them longer. These are just setting up everything. I hope you like the chapters. The juicy stuff - betrayal, tears, lust, love - comes later. I'm just introducing all the characters. I still have 1 more to introduction thing to do before I start with the actual Troyella stuff. **

**Please be patient. This isn't just a story. This is my life. This actually happened and I'm trying to translate it. I know how it ends...and some parts are hard to live through again. Please bear with me.**

**xo. Hope you like it.  
**

* * *

Dressed in dark jeans that hugged my thighs and a red baby doll fitted shirt I walked into my Algebra class while chewing on a cookie. One of the teachers baked fresh chocolate chip cookies in the morning and handed them out for a dollar for any person in the school. I sat down at my desk and turned to Victoria who was sitting diagonal from me. We'd become good friends in the past 3 weeks.

I looked around to take in the rest of the class. I'd never really looked around the class much before and now I really took it in. The white boards covering the front and back walls. We were arranged in 5 rows, 4-5 seats per row. The bulletin board had many papers on it all about the school. One had the name of a girl who had died a few years ago who went to the school. We showed a lot of respect for the families of the lost. The room colors were decked out in Red and White. Of course right? Wildcat colors. I was a proud Wildcat and so were many others in the class.

The teacher stood up and cleared her throat. We all turned to her and she started passing out sheets to work on. I sighed under my breath. I suck at math, any type of math. It just isn't my subject. I always dread this class. I sat up and glanced toward Victoria, hoping we'd be partners again. I wanted to hear all about Drama again. She'd been telling me how they were a huge family and they went through everything together. I wanted that so bad. Our teacher started announcing the groups.

"Kayla, John, Anthony" she said. The red head I still didn't really know got up and moved her desk to connect it with a brown haired boy and a blonde boy.

"Victoria" I crossed my fingers. "Gabriella" I sighed in relief. "And Troy."

I knew who that was just by the face. I'd never actually interacted with him. He had dark brown hair. It was short and smoothed down on his head today. He was dressed in baggy dark jeans, a blue Aero shirt covered by a red AE jacket, and black Vans.

I'd like to say it was love at first sight. But it wasn't. Far from it actually. He was just this random guy from one of my classes who was going to work with me. He knew Victoria and he went to sit on her desk as I pushed my to hers. He smirked at me and I looked away from his gaze.

"What's your name?" he asked politely.

I glanced back up and our eyes locked. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes. "Gabriella."

"Troy." He nodded as he said his name then glanced at Victoria. "Fresh meat?"

She laughed. "Yeah. Definite freshie." And laughed harder at my glare. I hated being called those names but I figured I'd be calling freshman that next year.

The teacher came over to tell us what to do and we immediately shut up. As she left I sighed and started working on what we had to. It was another packet. I soon found out that when you put Troy and Victoria together there was no stopping the chatter. I tried to concentrate but then they started talking about Drama. My ears perked up and listened. They were rehearsing a part of a play to perform for Acting 1 class. I listened to them do it. They almost had it right but Victoria still had to look at her lines every now and then. Troy would roll his eyes and hand her the book. They had 2 days to learn it.

* * *

I burst out laughing. We were in Algebra and Troy was acting like an idiot. Completely usual. The teacher wasn't too pleased. Victoria tried to calm down and I tried my hardest not to crack up again. It was almost time to leave and we got our quizzes back. The teacher looked at me disapprovingly and gave me my grade. Crap. That was a low grade….my parents wouldn't be happy. I knew this for a fact. It was A's and high B's or nothing. The 69 wouldn't do. I bit my lip and tried to figure out a way to hide the grade from them. I could always just not show them but when interims came around that would be the tough part. I could say that I didn't get it but now I do. That probably wouldn't be a lie. I could get it eventually right? It was all the two laughing in their seats' fault. So not mine. They were totally distracting me on purpose. I playfully glared at them.

The bell rung and we rushed out of the classroom. Troy walked with me down the stairs and we walked to my locker. He leaned against the one next to mine and started talking about a competition he was entering on youtube. It was very interesting actually.

Aurora, who never ever comes to my locker comes to my locker, suddenly showed up on my left. I jumped when her voice rang in my ears. "Hi Gabriella!"

I smiled at her and watched as she embraced the guy who'd stopped rambling beside me. "Hey to you to." Their hug reminded me of how today was National Hug Day. "Hey guys…you know what today is right?" The both raised their eyebrows. "National Hug Day"

"Oh, I knew that!" Aurora said and squeezed Troy again, for like the 4th time since she'd been there.

For some insane reason the fact that they were hugging didn't register that anything was going on. I didn't realize it but they were a couple. I just thought it was good friends hugging.

I saw Danny coming down the hall to me. I blushed a little and a huge grin spread across my face. My heart beat faster. "Hey Danny!"

"Hey" he paused to look at the two still holding each other. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Bye guys!" I waved and walked off with Daniel. We walked in silence and got in line for food.

A random girl came up to him and started speaking. "Dan! Tara said yes."

He grinned and nodded. "Ok. Thanks."

I gave him a weird look and he explained. "This girl in my PE class. I asked her out. She said yes." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

That is when I realized how good of an actress I could be. I kept the smile on my face but I was a little upset. It surprised me how un-upset I actually was. It occurred to me that what I had for him was just because I hadn't seen him in forever. I liked the guy he used to be, not person in front of me. Granted he was still my best guy friend.

We got our food and walked outside to eat with Chad and other friends. We sat and talked about the old memories. I teased him about wanting to marry me in preschool and he wouldn't admit it. We joked around. We were always friends, it was so easy just to be around each other. Friends forever. He was the only friend that that promise still held true for.

As the bell rang I quickly put my trash away and walked inside. I saw Jason and smiled. He smiled back. I went back to my locker and quickly got my book out. I then ran up to the 3rd story to go to my Science. Thank God tomorrow was Wednesday. That meant late start. That meant Chick-Fil-A. It was fun…but only really consisted of Vanessa Jason, and I. That could get kind of boring. I could feel a change coming. A lot of change.


	4. Tutoring

**Hey guys. I haven't been getting any reviews. Please do that. I want to know feedback on my stories. Please.**

**This is most likely the last introductory one. This one is still setting up for future chapters but I hope you like it still the same. I tried to be more artsy with this one. Use more figurative language instead of just stating facts. i can be creative when I want to. But again, these are pretty much just intros so they don't have to be filled with fluff.**

* * *

The annoying beeping sound persisted and I groaned. For only the first month into classes I was sick of getting up early. My tanned hand reached over and hit the source of the pestering sound. I banged the buttons, wishing it would just stop. This was the third time this morning. I hated the third time the alarm would sound, that meant I'd actually have to get up. I growled at the machine and brought my fist down on it. I glanced to see if I'd broken it, with no such luck, once the beeping stopped. I sighed and sat up slowly and stretched my arms high. My purple shirt raised up revealing my stomach.

After I got up and fed my dog I walked in the bathroom to brush my teeth. I swirled the water around behind my lips and spit. I then stared at myself it the mirror. My eyes were a deep brown and they shined in the light. I glanced at my forehead, a few zits were still there. I scowled at them like they were monsters. I then headed into my room to get dressed. I played Jordin Sparks as I did my make-up. As I finished I glanced into the mirror again. My hair wouldn't cooperate today so I threw it up in a high ponytail. I hated my chocolate colored hair some days. The golden highlights were slowly fading and I had to wait until next summer to get them back.

Today was late start. Most parents couldn't drop their child off later so they either rode the bus when it came around 9 or they'd go hang at the local hot spot on Wed. Chick-Fil-A. That's where I go. I walked into the fast food restaurant to find Jason and Vanessa there already. This was my first time here on Wednesday, the first time the school had allowed late start. I smiled as I sat down, throwing my bag down in the process. I sighed and looked out the window. I guess it would just be us.

I had no idea who would come. I ran my fingers through my hair and started to zone out. Over the past few weeks I'd gotten kind of close to Troy. We had classes together and we joked around constantly. I'd heard him talking about Aurora the other day and noticed that he called her is girlfriend. I guess they made a cute couple. I mean….he was a good height for her and they obviously liked each other….but they didn't spend much time together. I wouldn't have known if he hadn't have been saying something to Victoria.

My thoughts were stopped momentarily by Vanessa. "We're going to get some food. Wanna come?"

I shook my head. I didn't need anything to eat. I'd had Captain Crunch earlier. "No. I'm fine. I'll just stay here." My voice was still kind of distant.

A few minutes later a bleach-blonde girl sat in the booth behind me. She wore jeans with a light blue and white striped t-shirt. She looked really nice and I knew she was in my English class. I took a deep breath, not very good at breaking the ice, and turned to her. "Hey. I'm Gabriella. You're in my English class right?"

She smiled and her blue eyes danced. "Yeah. I'm Haley." She stuck out her hand and I took it.

As I let go I recognized her from somewhere. I just couldn't remember where. I knew that Jason and her were friends….but I'd seen her before. I swore I had. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The blue eyes behind her glasses scrutinized me. "Maybe. You look familiar."

"Same." I studied her and then I suddenly realized something. "Do you know Anna Bently?"

Her face lit up. "OMG! We used to be best friends" her face soured. "But we haven't talked in a while." She raised an eyebrow. "Do you know her?"

"Yeah." I shrugged, still confused about where I'd seen this bubbly teen before. "I've been friends with her since like 3rd grade. She was in my classes 7th and 8th grade."

Then the imaginary light bulb, you know the one that is in cartoons the looms over the person/animal's head and goes off when an idea is formed, came on for me the same times as it did for hers.

She smiled. "Were you at her party in 7th grade. The one with the plane?"

I gave her a small smile. I wasn't allowed on the plane. She was only allowed to take 2 girls with her when she drove it and I didn't make the cut. My eyes shifted away. "I didn't go on the plane but I went after that."

She seemed to notice she slipped. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." She apologized then went on. "We almost died, so I guess it's good you didn't go."

I shrugged again. "That's fine. So…how have you been?"

We started talking and then Jason showed up again. His bright blue eyes also landed on Haley and he smiled. She smiled back and went back to talking to me. My orbs slowly scanned the room and caught sight of a group of people around a table near us. She was still talking but stopped when she noticed I was no longer listening. She followed my gaze.

"Oh, hey it's Troy and Aurora!" she waved them over and they sat on her booth and said their heys to Jason and me. Troy's eyes locked with mine momentarily then I diverted them. I couldn't allow myself to get lost in his crystal orbs the way I wished. Especially not with Aurora around.

* * *

I plopped into my chair and huffed. I didn't want this. Urg. My eyes stared blankly down at my Algebra book. The aweful book that was purposefully making me stupid. The book the cursed me. I hated it with a passion. I glanced around the library wishing I had never said anything about my stupid math grade. It was now a C and that wasn't acceptable. Even by my standards, which weren't as bad as my father's. I'd been failing my quizzes for a while now and I guess I did need help. It was my old teacher's fault for not teaching us the basics in Algebra 1. Now in Algebra 2 I was behind and needed to catch up. The tutors didn't come for like 30 minutes and I didn't feel like waiting.

All of a sudden books clamored loudly as they fell on the table in front of me. I glanced up, trying to keep the pissed look off my face. I was having a bad day. I got another F on a math test and a C on a science one today. Standing there was a dirty blonde who looked to have died her hair so it'd be that way. I could see from her roots she had a natural brown tint to her hair. She was wearing a green and white striped shirt and a white cami underneath with jeans. Ever child at East High wore jeans most of the time. I mean, why not? They were comfortable and could be made into something casual or moderately dressy.

The girl's timid smile made a smile grow on my own tense face. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

I recognized her now. She was in my English class along with Haley. "Yeah. Sure." I remembered the teacher making fun of her the first day. But she didn't seem to take it personally since our English teacher picked on everyone.

"I'm Natasha." She said, the smile still timid, her voice small.

I'm not really that chatty or outgoing either so I smiled comfortingly. I finally got what Victoria had said about all freshmen wearing the same look. Look of unease. "Hey. I'm Gabriella."

She smiled and seemed to be more comfortable when she saw I wasn't going to like rip her head off or something. I looked down at my book again. Stupid factoring. I hated it. I always missed something. It was just gibberish. I'd never get it. I glanced back at the new acquaintance sitting beside me and my jaw dropped.

"You like Twilight." I'd recently became absolutely obsessed with the series. She had a copy of Breaking Dawn, the last book in the Saga.

"OMG! Yes! I am like obsessed!" I giggled along with her. And from there we were best friends.

She'd read the series multiple times. Just like me. She loved Edward. Just like me. She had felt bad for Jake but knew Bella and Jake would always be friends. Just like me. She loved the quote: Paris Falls. Just like me. Already I could tell we'd be attached to the hip. Not only because we were both drug addicts to these books but also to the fact that she was really easy and fun to talk to.

We laughed and talked about all our Twilight stuff until it was time to go. "My mom's outside. See you in English."

"yeah. See you." She looked down at her book again. I think this was her 3rd? time reading it.

Yes. A beautiful friendship indeed.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short again. It will get longer when I start describing the relationship between the two characters. It's just in the beginning stages. Review please. I want feedback.**


	5. Taste The Rainbow

**ok. so this is when Troy and Gabi start getting closer. things will pick up more now. promise.**

* * *

Skittles. They are said to be the colors of the rainbow. Each one with a different flavor. Each made of concentrated sugar. Why are the chewy? Why do they come in different colors. How do you make them sour? How do you make them form into those little balls? These questions are never answered. Never really thought about unless you really let yourself consider what all goes into these mulit-colored candies.

Now you may think that I'm rambling about something that is totally strange. But it has a purpose. A very meaningful one. It is one of the reasons that I am so insecure with my body. It is the reason that Troy called me fat. Until I had never really had any qualms with my body. Sure I wasn't exactly the pretties, skinniest girl out there but it didn't matter. I was me. But now I look at myself differently. He didn't start a stupid eating disorder from his comments, but he did make me question how good I actually looked and how I felt in my skin.

There wasn't a set day that I decided I liked Troy. No. I was in too deep before I even realized it. The way his eyes shined when he smiled. I could roll my eyes at how predictable about some things he was, like running a hand through his hair. The way he knew just how to make me laugh. I knew I liked him when my body itched to touch him. My heart ached when the clock wouldn't move fast enough to get to 3rd period. I couldn't breathe when he walked into the room. My eyes narrowed on any girl he hugged in the hallway. My heart stopped when our eyes would connect. He was slowly becoming my drug. I didn't know I was addicted until it was too late.

* * *

We were in Algebra. A normal day. Nothing really major was going on. We were learning about probability today. She'd originally decided that we would just do book work instead of an activity today but I'd told her I'd never done an activity with candy before like everyone else had seemed to. It was a lie. I'd done it before but she didn't have to know that did she? When she announced we were doing the activity I got a few smiles my way. Hey, I saved the class from boring work.

"Ok class. Today we are going to be working in pairs." My heart jumped. I knew who I wanted to pair with, but he'd never want to be matched with me. He'd want one of his sophomore buddies instead.

But I still couldn't stop myself from wishing. My chest swelled as I looked over at him. His hands plunged into his think hair he had jelled in spikes today. Typical. Maybe he felt my eyes on him. Begging him to be mine. Not just my partner, but I'd take what I could get. His face slowly turned to me. He sat across the room from me. We had a direct path to look at eachother. The class disappeared. Our eyes met. He rose his eyebrows. "Do you wanna be partners?" he mouthed across the room.

A grin broke out on my face. Wait. I wasn't supposed to be showing him I was that in love with him. I tried to contain my smile. Our eyes still locked. I sent the message back. "Yeah."

He smiled at me then looked back at the teacher. His eyes were unfocused. That meant me listening and him catching on later. I tried to concentrate but it was just too hard. He'd asked me. The blue eyed boy I'd dreamed about had asked me. Not his closer friends. I was more thrilled with that idea than I should have been.

We got up and got the worksheet and the teacher handed out skittles. He pulled me to the desk furthest in the back for room. He looked at the sheet and I looked at it too. It was confusing. "Um…you get it?"

He stared at the sheet for another moment. "Um…no."

I sighed. Thought so. "Look. All we're doing is looking to see which S skittles are facing up after we shake them."

He seemed to get that now. "yeah. But what about the table. It's set up weird." For that I had no answer. He took the paper up to the teacher and I started opening the skittles. I put them out on the paper to get ready. He came back.

"We just write the number of times we shook them and then how many S and not S's there were." He pointed out each part of the table. Seemed simple enough.

"Ok. You shake first." I handed him the paper towel that held our little rainbow.

"K." he shook the paper towel harshly. I watched the bag, training my eyes to stay on the rough brown surface of the cloth, not his hands. His arms. He wasn't muscular but he was strong. I knew that. He'd held my wrists captive once, squeezing tightly and making my wrists red for the rest of the day.

I snapped out of my thoughts and started counting under my breath. "1…2…3.." I noticed him leaning over me counting too. "5 without S."

He helped me separate the S from no S. We placed the ones with S back on the paper towel and I shook the towel this time. I wasn't as rough with the shaking but I shook the skittles pretty hard. I placed the paper towel back down. "2" he mumbled before taking them out of the pile.

We kept on with the routine until all of the skittles were gone. It took us 9 times before all S's were gone from the pile and we were left with no more skittles. He walked up to the teacher and gave her the sheet. I didn't like skittles that much. They were just sugar. I got an evil smirk on my face as I peered at him. This would be perfect. I hurried and put all of the skittles back into the paper towel and put the paper towel into my coat pocket. He walked back over and I tried to hide the smile.

He looked at the desk. "Where the hell are the skittles?" he glanced at me.

I kept my face emotionless. "I don't know. They were here a moment ago."

He glared at me then figured I wouldn't lie to him. He was wrong. My eyes didn't give anything away even when our eyes were glued together. He turned to Kayla's group. "Did you steal our skittles?" I couldn't hide the evil smile that burst onto my face now. After a little convincing he believed them and turned to me to ask something. He saw my smile and I watched his eyes narrow on mine.

My smile couldn't be hidden. I knew he knew I'd done it. Oh, well. "What?" I tried to stay innocent.

His eyes were slits and the color darkened a little. "Did you take the Skittles?"

"No." I tried to not smile. I failed. I needed to work on that.

"Gabriella!" His jaw fell a little and his eyes went wide. "Did you eat them all? You little fatty!" he accused and crossed his arms.

The dark chocolate of my eyes expanded to the size of two moons. Venom flowed through my veins for a split second before I started laughing. "No. I didn't eat them. I don't even like Skittles."

His shockingly blue eyes followed my body. "Then where are they?" he watched me shrug and bite my lip. I started backing away from him. His eyes landed on my bulging pocket. "are they in your pocket?"

"No." my answer was short and sharp. A dead give away.

His smirk grew onto his face. At least he wasn't scowling anymore. "Give them to me." He said. His voice low and calm….but I knew him. He was masking the annoyance with difficulty. His eyes were hard, no longer liquid.

Unfortunately for him…and me…I wasn't in the mood to stop just yet. "NO." I protested.

"Fine." He grabbed me and pulled me tight into his chest. If he thought that I was giving them to him now he was mistaken. I liked this position. My mocha locks rested on his chest along with my cheek. I was tense but a good feeling rushed over me. His arms were wrapped tightly around my upper back and he was dropping his voice so we wouldn't make a scene. "Gabriella. Skittles. Now."

"Nope." I giggled and he pulled me tighter to his chest. I started to blush as I saw people in class start to stare. I had to remind myself of Aurora and how she was my friend. I couldn't flirt with her boyfriend.

His hand dropped down to my side and slid into my pocket. Omg. My breath stopped flowing, caught in my throat. I couldn't make a sound. His eyes locked with mine as I went frozen in his arms. He quickly pulled out skittles and smiled in triumph. :Thank you." He said and started eating them.

"Hey. I want a couple." I took a few red and purple then turned away from him. My heart hadn't slowed down. I wasn't used to him holding me. I liked it. I liked how his firm chest felt against my cheek. I like how his arms constricted around me. The bell rang and knocked me out of my daze. I grabbed my stuff but heard a voice behind me.

"Hey. Wait for me." I heard Troy say. I was going to be late for lunch but it was worth it. Danny might not like it but oh well. Troy started walking down the stairs with me making it to the lower levels. He glanced at my backpack and read my button out loud. "I was bitten by Breaking Dawn." I heard the exasperated sigh. "I'm ashamed to be walking with you. I rolled my eyes at how much of drama queen he could be. Well, he was in drama.

"Yeah, yeah." I said and stuck my tongue out at him. "See ya Troy."

He started heading the opposite direction. "Peace."

I wanted him. That was for sure. But I wouldn't be a bad friend. I wouldn't try anything. I wouldn't make myself look bad and flirt with him. I wouldn't try anything.

That's what I told myself.

What happened between Troy and I was a different story _completely._


	6. Hold Me

**Ok guys. I'm not getting Reviews. I want some before I keep going. I want to know if I should continue. This one is longer...i hope you like it.**

* * *

Chick-fil-a: A safe haven for the teenage population that entered East High on Wednesday mornings. We could hang out and not have to worry about all the creepers of the world. We could talk to friends and finish homework. Only geeks did their homework Tuesday night. All homework was saved to cram in the next morning before class. I'd always get sweet tea. Good old sweet tea, no drink better than that. I need my weekly fix of the sweet stuff or I'd die. I almost died last year when I went 20 days without my caffeine filled heaven. My other friends would always get Chick-n-Minis and hash browns. Those are too fatty for me. I'm trying to watch my weight.

Troy walked in and my eyes fell on him automatically. Jason was trying to talk to me but as usual, everything in the world disappeared as my orbs collided with his. I smiled and he smiled back as he got in line to buy his breakfast. I knew exactly what he'd get. We'd been coming here for 5 weeks now and he was very predictable. A large Coke and a Cookies and Cream Milkshake. Healthy, I know. He always calls himself a fat-ass. And sometimes I have to agree with him. His ass is huge but we always joke about it. Today he was wearing dark jeans that were too big for him held up by a brown belt. His dark blue American Eagle shirt amplified his gorgeous ice eyes.

I finally tore my eyes away from him to see Jason still talking. I nodded "mmmm…really?" I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about but had learned that if I pretended to listen he'd keep talking.

I grinned. Today would be fun. Our usual crowd consisted of Vanessa, Jason, Aurora, Haley, Troy, and me. But today Vanessa was with her other friends and Aurora was sick. It was horrible of me to love the days she wasn't there. I'd noticed that when she wasn't there Troy would flirt with me a lot more. I loved the extra attention. My eyes glanced over at him as he sat down.

"Hey guys." His smooth voice echoed through my ears. Again I forgot about everyone else in the fast food place.

We all mumbled our "Heys" and Jason went back to his story. He was talking about his family. His blue eyes, that didn't even come close to Troy's drowning pools, were shining. He was super tight with his family apparently.

I felt the seat moving and looked down. This was one of my peeves about Troy. He was always shaking his legs, bouncing them up and down. Especially when he was sitting next to me. "Urg. Stop." I said.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "huh?" I glanced down at his vibrating knee and he seemed to get it. "Sorry! I'm cold." Then this mischievous look came into his eyes as his arms shot out to grab me tightly. "Hold me Gabi!" he whined.

I laughed and let his arms constrict around me again. "Warm yet?" He nodded and his hands rested on my hip that was farthest away from his body. I shivered under his touch but he didn't notice. His head rested on my shoulder and he was cuddling into my side. His strong body fit to mine perfectly, two puzzle pieces in this great big world finding the perfect match.

Of course our perfect moment had to ruined. Vanessa walked over to us and her eyes widened in shock. "What's going on here?" she asked, her voice higher than normal.

"Nothing." I replied, proud my voice didn't crack. My skin was burning beneath his. My heart was pounding a hundred miles per hour. My breath, with all my energy, was staying normal thank God.

"O…k…" she was trying to accept that detail. She shrugged it off and pointed to her bag beside me. "I need my Human Geo book." She was taking an AP class her first year and was going down. Troy was taking it too, he had a 57. Ouch. As far as I knew she did better than him. Of course Troy never turned anything in and barely paid attention.

I wormed out of the warm embrace, immediately feeling a cold air-conditioned ghost replace his body next to mine. I sighed under my breath and grabbed her book and shoved it to her. "Here." My voice was filled with acid but I tried to hide it and apparently did it well. As soon as the book was out of my hands Troy wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Not as good as before but close enough.

* * *

Troy escorted me to my locker as Jason and Haley left us. I smiled at him and he waited patiently for me to get my books. I loved him like this. He was a gentleman when he wanted to be. He had a soft side, one that allowed himself to go with the flow. His eyes were a shocking blue today. His eyes always indicated his moods. When he was pissed off his eyes would turn a midnight blue, almost black. When he was calm and there was nothing wrong his eyes would glow. When he was excited or his heart was racing his eyes would almost turn a turquoise. Him like this now; drowning blues, his lazy smile, his body relaxed, was my favorite way to have him. And I loved thinking he was mine on days like this; when he would carelessly throw his arm around my shoulder as we walked down the hallway or crack jokes nonstop.

"Walk with me to my class?" he asked. It was on the third floor but I didn't care. This bought me more time with him. I nodded eagerly and he smiled at me. His arm rested on my shoulder as he directed me to his class upstairs. "I need to find people in my class and tell them to back me up on the no homework thing."

I giggled and rolled my eyes. He really was lazy. He didn't feel like doing homework last night so he just didn't. Now he was freaking because everyone probably did do it. He was going to try to convince people to be like 'What homework?' but I seriously doubted that would work in his favor. "Good luck with that." My voice laced with sarcasm as I peered up at him.

"Thanks." He rolled his eyes and dropped his arm. I frowned but quickly recovered as we neared his class. He looked back at me. "This is my class. Peace." He threw me his signature peace sign and headed inside.

I sighed and walked down the stairs that we just went up. That was kind of stupid now that I thought about it. I adjusted my white "True Love" shirt with PB and Chocolate with a small Recesses Peanut Butter Cup on it. I felt kind of awkward as I headed to Drama Class. There was no real point in doing that since I had to come all the way back down 3 stories and to another building. But I got to spend time with Troy Bolton. The guy that filled every thought in my head.

* * *

My smile widened as the chocolate haired boy sat on the desk top in front of me. His crooked smile lit up his face as he grabbed my pencil away from me. His eyes narrowed on my paper and there was a small crease on his forehead. He seemed very focused on the white college ruled notebook paper. Slowly he wrote "Troy was here" upside down in block letters. I laughed. It took almost 2 minutes for him write that short line across the heading of my paper.

He grinned at his 'masterpiece' which made me grin back at him. Today was working out amazingly for me. He was really giving me the attention that I craved. Not to sound conceited or anything…but I enjoyed his honey voice filling my ears, letting myself drown in the blue orbs of his, let myself melt in his smile without his stupid girlfriend messing everything up.

"Troy!" the teacher snapped at him. I tried to contain my giggles as he turned. "I see you two are working hard on the assignment. Do I need to reassign partners?"

"No ma'am." He replied, his face completely angelic. He was an actor. What did she expect?

"Ok. Get to work!" she ordered and walked off. We both looked at each other and started laughing but did as we were told and got down to business.

There's little things that I notice that make Troy unique. Like when he does math and he mumbles the numbers and words in a problem his voice will drop an octave, making his voice go into a base range. It was weird actually but it was just some of his little quirks that I loved about him. Like the way he would always run his hands through his hair when he was thinking about something or when he was bored. It was funny because he loved having his hair perfect but he'd mess it up when he would thread his hands through his dark hair.

* * *

Jason was walking down the hall with me by his side. It was the end of the day and we were going to go across the street to be picked up. The only problem was we didn't know who was picking us up. That could be bad. "Ok…who's picking us up?" I asked Jason for like the 3rd time.

"I don't know." He shrugged, not seeming to be worried. Unlike him I cared about how I got home.

"Well find out." I snapped. I hated his 'go with the flow' attitude sometimes. As soon as the words left my mouth I heard a deep chuckle and an arm slid to my shoulder. I turned to see the owner of the arm and my heart flipped. My breath stopped, a smile formed, and my eyes glued to the owner's deep blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hearing the tone I was using earlier with his best friend Jason.

I groaned. "I have no idea who's taking me home."

The same mischievous look came into his eyes. "I'll take you home." He whispered, his voice turning husky and irresistible in my ear. He pulled me closer, his lips to my ear.

I giggled and pulled away from him a little so I could keep walking. "Um…no thanks." I laughed along with him at the idea.

Again. Jason was forgotten. If only I knew that while I was staring at Troy and falling hard for the sapphire eyed boy….the blue eyed boy on the other side of me was staring with longing passion at me. Wanting me as much as I wanted his best friend.

That's how things get complicated in life. And you can't stop them.


	7. Shiney Red Car

**Ok. Guys this one is really special to me. This one really hit home and let me remember why I started this in the first place and why I wanted to share with you. This one shows the joy found when Troyella is together. It helped me remember why I fell for "Troy" in the first place. It's a little different from the first ones because it get's into detail about how I react to different things. And it's longer. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please Review!!! 3**

* * *

There's so much I'd like to say to him. So much I wish he knew. I swear he knows what he does to me. But other times i'm not so sure. The way he looks at me, the way he smirks when he puts his arms around me like a little boy who is getting away with something that bad. He IS getting away with something bad when he's with me. I don't stop him. I don't want to and he knows he can get away with pretty much anything when it comes to me. That's the scary part. I tend to bend at his will. If our eyes connect and he stares into mine for a while I'm like putty in his hands.

That's the problem with him. I get myself into bad situations when it comes to Troy Bolton. And today is one of those days that is full of bad choices. He still has Aurora...who i can tell he loves very much. Whether he ever feels anything for me or not, I know I'll always be second to her. And that breaks my heart every day. He never knows when her hurts me. He never does it intentionally. He just can't see how much I need him.

* * *

It was a normal Chick-Fil-A day. We were all settled into our booth. The cold plastic pressing against my jeans and my white Wildcats hoodie. My hair was down today like usual. Aurora wasn't there. That made me extrememly happy. I loved days when she wasn't there. I'm a horrible person...I know. Well I was sitting by Troy just like any other day. Jason and Haley were sitting across from us. Jason was watching me and I felt a little awkward. He'd been doing that a lot lately. I looked down at the muscular jean leg bounce up and down beside me. I swear that boy has problems. Well he does have ADHD but he takes meds for it. I don't think they work very well sometimes. I rolled my eyes and looked him up and down.

Troy had his hair spiked today, a red tint to it. He'd been experimenting lately with different colors in his hair. Today he tried to put a red color in his locks which turned his hair a deep maroon, almost black color. His black Beetles shirt fit him well, leaving me guessing if he had abs or if he was too much of a fatass for abs. He wasn't fat by any means, but his biggest asset had to be his butt. He had white earbuds in his ear and a white older version ipod in his hands. It was closer to the original than the new Nanos that have recently come out.

I tapped his shoulder, not really interested in what Jason was talking about at the moment. "Whatcha listening to?" I asked, not caring about my pour grammer. I tried to see the tiny screen but it was locked, making the screen black.

He turned the lock off and lit the screen so I could see. "Limp Biscuit."

I'd heard of him before, never listned to him before. I tried to make it look like I knew exactly what he meant. "Oh, yeah."

It didn't work too well. "You've never heard of Limp Biscuit?" he questioned, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

"I've heard of him" I defended. "but I've never listened to it." I didn't much care for Troy's music. I mean...it was all screamo, hip-hop, techno, and rap. I listen to country, pop, and mild rap.

He rolled his eyes and yanked out an earbud and tried to put in in my ear. "here"

I repositioned the earpeice and listened. It wasn't the type of music i was used to. He turned his attention to Jason. They had auditioned for a play and both gotten roles for The Crucible. I was really proud of them. It took guts to get up on stage. I had tried out but my voice wasn't strong enough and I just wasn't cut out for the play. Maybe I'd get a chance to do another production later on in the year. Jason would play a guy that brought people in and out of the court room when being tried as witches. Troy, who was a sophomore and had done 2 plays and a musical at school before this one, had gotten one of the major parts; Reverand Hale, a guy who figures out that Salem has gone mad and is accusing innocent people. Jason was pretending to be a drunk, like his character was, and Troy was giving him acting advise. The song had landed on "Miss Independent" by Neyo. I turned back around to face Vanessa's table. I wasn't really board but I was a little restless. My skin was itching to touch Troy and I knew I couldn't do that.

I turned and saw Briana, one of Vanessa's best friends eyeing the two of us. She'd said earlier that she though Jason and I were dating since we were sitting together. I had just rolled my eyes. Jason and me? Yeah right. But as I watched she put her hands up and made a heart with her fingers. She looked through it. She was asking if I liked Troy. Of coures I did. I suddenly realized how close we were naturally sitting. Even with the small booth we were on we were sitting really close leaving almost half the booth empty. I turned back to her, trying to control the blush that wanted to erupt on my tanned cheeks. I shook my head and tried to judge how much glare I should give her. I didn't want to be over the top because that would give me away. Vanessa was laughing now too. I glared at Briana, who in math we called Piglett because she was so tiny and she was always stuffing her mouth. She was one of the most popular girls in my grade and always dressed in preppy styles. She could be a real bitch sometimes.

I turned my attention away from her and back to the Jason, Haley, and Troy. Troy's arm suddenly went around my shoulder. Well this would only make Briana's mind go wild, but I couldn't really find it in me to turn around and check or to really care. My coffee orbs looked up to meet Troy's electric blues. He had the most dazzling smile on his face. It didn't show any of his teeth but it looked like one you'd draw on a smailey face, the ends of his lips curving up. It was one of the cutest things ever. I gave him a small smile back. He must have been checking for my reaction to his arm around my shoulder. I showed him I enjoyed it by snuggling closer into his side. My skin burned with his touch, my nerve ending set of fire. My head screamed at me to pull away but my heart was doing summersaults and yelling at my head to "Shut the hell up." I got limited time with Troy and I sure as hell wasn't going to screw up the affection he was showing me at the moment.

My mind drifted away from him, suddenly remembering I had music still playing in my ear. It was repeating "Miss Independent" and it was starting ot bug me. I nudged Troy and his eyes fell to me. Our eyes meeting. "What?" his honey voice filled my ears.

"Change the song. It's played like 4 times." I figured that was right. I didn't know how much time had passed with my mind wandering the way it did when I was with him. I had so much to think about. Aurora - my friend. Troy - her boyfriend and unfotunately the pinicle of every thought that processed through my mind. Jason - the best friend of Troy, and I'm pretty sure he had a crush on me. Haley - Loyal best friend of Aurora and she would probably break Troy and me up if we got any closer. My eyes set on Haley who was having a blonde moment. She could be such a ditz sometimes.

"Sorry." He mumbled and I looked back up at him, pulling myself out of my thoughts. My heart was still beating too fast to be good for me. Our eyes met again and I swallowed the lump from my throat. He turned to Haley who probably just said something that annoyed him. His eyes had tightened, the color barely getting darker. I tried to tune in again.

"Yes Troy." she whined. "It's 9:00. We need to go or we'll be late." She was a freak about getting to places on time. We wouldn't be late. School started in 30 minutes. It took 10 to walk over to East High and then 5 to go to your locker and get to class. She needed to chill.

"No we don't." he obviously didn't want to get up. "We'll have plenty of time."

Suddenly a short blonde spikey-haired boy walks up. He was stunted in growth and only came up to like 4 feet. I knew that he and Troy were really good friends from church. "Hey Troy, you want a ride?" the boy named Ron asked. I was pretty sure he was just asking Troy but everyone else's eyes lit up as I looked around the table. I felt uncomfotable. How close were he and Aurora? Would this put Troy at risk when Ron saw us together like this?

"Sure." he dropped his arm and stood up. Everyone else got their stuff and started heading out. I followed behind, still a little uncomfotable. Everyone else knew him and were friends. I was just a tag along. It was pretty awkward...for me atleast. Everyone else was already jumping into the hot red car. I still had qualms about getting in a car with someone I didn't know. I was always the safe little girl that didn't do anything reckless. A part of me was holding myself back. I walked to the side Troy was on. The car was full and I stopped. "Come on Gabriella."

I bit my lip. "It's full. I'll just walk." A part of me wanted him to get out the car and walk with me. But I knew Troy and I knew he'd never do that unless I asked and I was NOT going to do that. And even then he'd probably not want to give up a ride to school.

"No. Come on. You can sit on mine or Jason's lap. Come on Gabi!" he pleaded. Jason's eyes sparkled with hope that I'd sit on his lap. Um...definately not sitting on his lap now. Besides...I wanted Troy, not him. Everyone else chimed in with their own encouragement. I scowled at all of them. I hated peer pressure. His eyes locked with mine and he used the totally unfair method of drowning me in his blues. He knew I couldn't resist him when he did this. "Come on." he pleaded and grabbed my arm softly. I knew right then that he wouldn't let me do something that would hurt me. He'd protect me.

I sighed. "Fine." I caved and climbed, not very gracefully I might add, into Ron's car ontop of Troy. I sat on one of his legs

He smiled at me, knowing he'd won. I sighed and tried to get comfortable. "There." he breathed and then put his hands on my hips. He then slid me into the center of my lap and he saw my head wip around to him. "So you're not just sitting on one leg. It's better."

I nodded and I was in a daze. "Mrs. Officer" by Lil Wayne started playing and everyone broke out in song. I grinned at my cooky friends. This was my new favorite song after today. I heard Troy singing behind me. He suddenly made me not hate rap music so much. His hands slowly slid up my sides to hold onto my rib cage. My breath caught in my throat. My heart beat so fast I thought it was going to explode. No freaking way. He'd never touched me this way. He'd put lazy arms around my shoulders, a hand around my waist on the rarest occasions, but only in a joking manner or when he wanted to be a pimp. Being in Choir he sang from his diaphragm which made his stomach get bigger and smaller. Then they started dancing. It was the wierdest feeling, him dancing behind me. My cheeks got very hot as I realized where exactly I was sitting. The way he'd positioned me, I sat between his legs on his, at the moment, soft member. His hands slowly slid up and down my sides in a sensual way. I shut my eyes for a moment taking in the feeling of his skin making sparks fly through mine. His forehead rested on my back and his hands became stationary on my upper ribcage again. HIs fingers a couple centimeters from my breasts. I couldn't breath anymore.

He started adjusting in his seat to sit up more. I got pulled out of my thoughts by the movement and my eyes became the size of moons as my orbs shot to his. He had an amused smirk on his face that made my heart beat faster, if that was possible. His hands dropped to my hips again. "What?" he asked, holding back laughter. He knew what. "No. I wasn't doing that. You see if I was thrusting my hips it would be like..." Then his hips moved in a different way making me slightly bounce up and down. Blush colored my face as everyone around laughed at the awkward moment. "See?" he asked, letting a chuckle slide through his lips.

I couldn't stop my mind. I'd hung out with pervs to long to really stop myself. My mind flashed to what I was thinking about earlier. I suddenly pictured him thrusting his hips into mine like a moment ago but with me under him. Sweaty and on a bed in a steamy dark room. His member no longer soft but rock hard. I shook my head and shut my eyes quickly before my imagination could go any further with that fantasy.

I glared out of embarssment at him. He smirked at me. I hated the cocky smirk on his face. I hated him so much right now but I wouldn't have moved for all the money in the world. We came to a red light and they rolled down the windows and started waving at people they knew. I just shrunk further into his lap, hiding from the world. I didn't want people to see how much of a slut I was. I literally thought of myself as a slut since I was finding comfrot from a guy who was in love with his girlfriend but was a flirt by nature. The car started going again and we pulled into the parking lot. Bitter-sweet. I wanted to get out of this awkward situation, but I didn't want to leave my new favorite place in the world: Troy Bolton's lap.

We all got out and I watched as he pretended to be cripple. "Damn Gabriella! I can't feel my legs." he put on a show trying to stand up. "You fatty!" he said again. I acted like it really offended me.

I put on my best hurt face. "I'm sorry I'm fat." I turned and got my stuff as everyone started walking away. He saw me sulking by the car still and got the trunk door for me and slammed it shut.

"You know I was kidding." He said softly and pulled me into a light one armed hug. It wasn't like the urgent touches he's given me before. It was sweet and tender for once.

"Yeah. I know." I said and smiled up at him. Everyone else had stopped to watch us.

"Guys! Hurry up!!" Jason called to us and we both started walking into school. They started making jokes about the car ride.

Haley was the first to crack a joke. "I bet Gabriella and Troy want to do that all over again."

A blush crept into my cheeks again. "No." I lied and looked at Troy who seemed to be smirking and thinking about something. He rolled his eyes as they kept talking and joking about us. I enjoyed them acting like we were a cute couple. I knew that wouldn't last long.

We walked into the building and to our lockers. Troy walked with me to mine. I was grinning and my nerves were running on high. I was ecstatic about what just happened. I looked at him and he started poking my cheek. He was grinning like a 5 year old that just got a shiney red bike for christmas. His eyes were watching me closely and his index finger poked my cheek again.

"Having fun?" I asked and grinned back at him. My eyes matched his sparkling ones. We were both grinning at each other while he continued to poke my cheek. I wished this day would never stop. I loved having his attention like I was the girl he was in love with, not Aurora.

"Yes actually." He finally dropped his hand and his smile turned into a small one. His naturally happy smile. I loved him like this. Happy.

I heard the whistle. "I have to go." I said and connected our eyes again. Staring for a few seconds I finally ripped my eyes from him. "Bye Troy."

"Bye." I watched him head up the stairs and sighed to myself. I missed his touch already. I was becomeing hoplessly addicted. I started walking and Vanessa stopped me. "Hey." she was giving me a knowing look. "You saw us at my locker?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"Mmmhmmm." she said and gave me a skeptical look. "You two are getting close. It's cute."

I sighed. "Yeah. We are aren't we?" I smiled but then frowned. "But he's with Aurora. We can't do anything."

She put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic smile. "I love you though." She looked at her watch. "I have to get to class." she said and ran off. I walked to drama and got ready for another day of school, praying for Algebra to come quickly.


	8. Stupid Wars

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I went on a cruise and there was no wi-fi access. I really like this chapter. It shows you the reason behind the flirting and how Aurora fits into all of this. I hope you like it.**

**This has nothing to do with the story but if you have ever read My Sister's Keeper, be prepared in seeing the movie that they are nothing alike. And I mean nothing. I saw the movie today. They messed up the ending. The opposite sister dies than the one in the book. Jesse lives at home and is a heck of a lot younger than he should. The real Jesse did drugs and set things on fire. Hell they all are too young. There are no fires in this movie and barely anything about Anna living at the firehouse. Alexander is barely in the movie either. Julia isn't even a character. I was disapointed and kinda pissed off that they didn't even stick to the basics of the book. The movie isn't even about Anna, it's just about Kate getting sicker. It's a good movie if you haven't read the book before though. Bring tissues!!**

**_Review please!!_**

* * *

Sometimes... I wish he just wouldn't flirt with me. Crazy I know. Not wanting Troy Bolton to flirt with you. Well, actually I was mainly the only girl besides Aurora that actually enjoyed him flirting. Sure it was a game to others but mainly they would just walk away. He had the charm but he was cheezy and most girls knew him well enough to just ignore it. Me...I couldn't ignore it. But sometimes I was like the others and wished he just wouldn't flirt with me. They wished that because he would just randomly wrap his arm around them and it was annoying. Me? Well I knew that sometimes he was only flirting with me because he wanted his precious girlfriend jealous. It was times like these that I wished I wasn't attracted to him.

But sadly I was. And sadly I enjoyed every minute of the fake flirting. You see he would only flirt with me to make Aurora jealous. Well, sometimes that is. Especially at Chick-Fil-A when she wasn't sick. Those were days like today.

I'd woken up and found my hair unruley. It was times like this that I desperately wished for a straightener but since my parents thought my hair was naturally straight enough I didn't have one. Plus I was squemish around hot objects. So a ponytail would have to do today. I threw on a pink Millwallki t-shirt and my tightest jeans. I let Jordin Sparks play in the background, now on the song Perminant Monday. I applied pink and silver eyeshadow to my eyelids, very black eyeshadow to my eyelashes and concealer to my face which, to my dismay, had a zit on the forehead. I tried to cover it up as best I could. I spent more time in the mirror on Wednesday than any other day of the week. Why you ask? Troy Bolton would be spending an hour sitting beside me on a small booth. That's why.

I had some Ego Waffles for breakfast with my dad and we were on our way to my Heaven, if you can have a Heaven when dealing with school that is. I mean really. School ends at 3:33. If 666 signified Hell then school was half way to Hell. I hopped out of the car and hurried inside. I said my hi's to Jason and Vanessa who were discussing homework stuff for their classes and I went to buy a small sweet tea. Hey, in the south everyone had to love sweet tea. I'd spent 20 days without it and I sure wasn't going to waste anymore time without the beloved drink. Poor northern people.

I plopped down into the cool, plastic, red and black booth and smiled. "So...what's up with ya'll?" I asked as I pulled out my vocabulary book and reached for Vanessa's. yeah, yeah. I wasn't supposed to copy. Who was going to stop me then? Um...no one.

"Urg. I have this huge AP Human Geography test on the different religions today." Vanessa replied, throwing her hands up in the air to add a dramatic effect. She'd also tried out for The Crucible with me, Joe, and Troy. Uunlike the boys, she hadn't gotten a part. She wasn't upset at all for her heart just wasn't in theater or acting. She was more passionate about athletics such as soccor.

"Anything I can help with?" I questioned while looking at what she was reading. Woah that was a huge textbook. Definately not taking AP's.

"No." She sighed and turned the page. "I just need to cram." So apparently she hadn't studied. Well, when did she ever study?

I turned to Jason who was looking at me. "How about you?"

He grinned. "Oh, just the play. Yesterday we had to overact everything. Irvin, this guy that overacts everything had to underact. It was like role reversal and the most hilarious thing I've ever seen." He laughed then as I watched his eyes go distant as he relived the memory of yesterday's rehearsal. The same small desire that crept into me whenever he talked about drama crept into me. I desperately wanted to go to rehearsals. I wanted to be in the plays. They sounded so much fun, especially backstage.

My eyes wandered around the fast food joint. The floors were checkered in black and white but the tiles were dull from being walked on so much. There was a kid at the refill place trying to get more tea but the bin was empty. The playgound in the back was empty becuase there were no children there to play on it. The resteraunt had mostly teens dreading school and doing homework and buisness people coming in for breakfast and coffee before their long days.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by a bookbag hitting the ground. I glanced up to see Aurora hugging Jason. "Hey." she had a huge grin on her face showing all her teeth as she looked around the table. I pictured the grin turning into a scowl if she ever found out how much I liked the company of her man.

About 10 minutes later everyone was at the table besides a very important blue eyed boy. Vanessa was still sitting beside me and I saw her packing up. No! That would give someone the opertunity to say that the other side was too crowded, holding now 3 people; Aurora, Haley, and Jason, and one of them coming over here and ruining my plans in sitting with Troy. My eyes quickly glanced out the window and my body both tensed and relaxed at the same time.

A saphire eyed boy walked in, headphones on, music blaring. Dressed in a blue t-shirt from his church saying "Have you hugged a Presbyterian today?" and his normal baggy dark jeans. My eyes followed him into the room and over to us where he put his navey bag down. Our eyes locked and he gave me a small smile before heading off to get his food. I looked at Vanessa who then made me move to get out of her way so she could get up and join her other friends. I hopped up and wished Troy would hurry up.

"Bye Vanessa." I mumbled and grabbed my sweet tea from the table and swallowed a huge gulp. I needed to calm down. I wasn't supposed to be excited when another woman's man enters the same room as me.

Troy came and I scooted over and kept a good distance between us. Aurora might accept he's a flirt and roll her eyes at his ways but I didn't want to give her incentive to form the scowl I had imagined earlier. Troy's knee touched mine as I smiled at him once he got comfy in the small couch like booth.

Jason grinned at his best guy friend. "Hey dude! I was just telling Gabriella about Irvin and our rehearsal yesterday!" his voice was animated and his blue eys shined. But the still could never compare to Troy's. They were a duller blue and were a little to wide and big for my liking. They didn't match his face when he grinned. He looked more like a sycopath.

"Oh yeah! That had to be one of the best rehearsals we've had" a smooth chuckle slipped through his lips. Now Troy's eyes...they were amazing.

He was, for the most part, easy to read. The thing that made it so easy? His eyes. You see, his eyes depict his mood. They get a dangerous glint in them when he's horney and just feels like being a flirt. They lighten up to a pale blue when he's calm and extremely happy about something and that's when his eyes are the most gorgeous. When he's pissed his eyes turn a midnight blue and sometimes even black. When he's joking or mocking you his eyes sparkle and you can just tell by the look that he doesn't mean it. If he doesn't want to let you in his eyes turn cold and emotionless, they lose their sparkle and just become deep blue pits.

Troy might be Jason's friend but they got into imature fights all the time. Those fights were mostly about Aurora and they almost always included me. Aurora and Jason were super close. They were best friends but to anyone that didn't know they weren't dating they would automatically assume Troy was the best friend and Jason was the boyfriend. I wished for that to happen but knowing that wish would never come true.

Today was no exception to the immaturity. But I guess boys will be boys.

Jason's arm found its way around Aurora and I turned to Troy and watched his eyes turn to slits and darken by a small amount. His arm found my shoulder, his hand grabbing my bicep, and pulled me closer to him so our sides were touching. At times like these I had so many emotions flowling through me. Sparks raged through my body at our proximity. A small part of my head told me that he wanted me to be close to him and cuddle. Most of my mind was telling me how stupid this was. He just wanted to get Jason jealous of him and me since Jason had some sort of huge crush on me, and get his precious girlfriend jealous because he had his hands on another girl. My heart beat at a rapid pace, my body overheated, my face colored ever so slightly to a small blush. I was also super nervous. Aurora's hard blue-green eyes bored into me, her face no longer genuinely smiling but a fake smile was plastered on her features that anyone could see through. There was a hidden storm brewing behind her waiting to take over but she always kept it on the back burner. Troy, as well as I, could see it coming. That just seemed to make the "game" more interesting to him. I didn't want to get on her bad side. Troy was making this awkward and part of me wanted to push him away. The other half, the half that won, just wanted to enjoy his strong arms holding me close. Even if it was just for show.

Jason and Troy were having a stare down. Haley, no help, was watching but what could she really do. Everyone else would just ignore her if she interveined. Aurora's arms went around Jason as she gave a cold glare to her lover. Her lover's hands found my hip and yanked me closer, not even bothering to be gentle like he had a couple weeks ago after the car ride. Troy didnt' like losing. Jason rested his head on Aurora's shoulder, Troy imitated with me. Then my eyes bulged as I watched Jason lean down to put his head on Aurora's lap. Troy knew his limits.

He sighed and let go of me but I didn't move away from him. I liked the feeling of my skin touching his. His eyes, that had changed icy during the "battle," glanced at me and a smirk formed on his face. "I think Gabriella would kill me if I did that."

* * *

I gave him the smallest smile and nod possible. I probably would since Aurora was sitting across from us. "You know me well." I giggled and the tension at the table was finally broken.

I walked into English that day with my head still back at Chick-Fil-A. I hated when they did that. That stupid fight or challenge or whatever. It just showed how big their stupid egos are. I shook my head to get away from those thoughts and went to my seat. Natasha and I had talked more since we first met in tutoring. She was officially my tutoring buddy and we were getting close. We still had to spend more time with each other before I could call her one of my best friends though we were close to it. We were trying to organize Winter Days where the school collected money, can goods, toys, books, clothes, and a whole lot of other things to give to charities for the winter holidays. Our class were trying to figure out what to do to help. We decided on doing Homeless Bags for homeless people and adopting a child.

"Ok. I want you all to pair up and figure out when you can go shopping for Homeless Bags." the teacher had a smile on her face from seeing the students get into the giving spirit.

I imediately turn to my left and see Natasha smiling at me. "Do you want to be partners?" I mouthed to her.

She came to sit near me so we could talk more. "Yeah. That would be great." She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a black jacket over it and jeans. I looked down at her feet and almost rolled my eyes. What used to be pink rainbows were attached to her feet as some sort of shoe. They were falling apart. She needed new shoes. "When do you want to do it?"

I shrugged. "I'm free Sunday like late afternoon. I have lunch with my grandparents at noon til like 3."

She had a serious face for a moment as she tried to figure out when she was available. "That sounds good. Wal-Mart at 4?"

"Yeah." I turned to the teacher who was trying to re-establish order among the chatting students. I looked back at Natasha seeing her go back to her seat. I glanced to my right and saw Haley staring at me open mouthed. "What?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I wanted to be your partner." She looked so hurt. The baby blue of her eyes seemed to fill with the sting of rejection. Oh. I hadn't considered her. We had been getting to know each other after finding out we had other friends in common but I was just so excited to spend more time with Natasha.

"Oh. Sorry. I'll be your partner next time." I mumbled and slid down in my chair.

"I can't believe you even like her." She hissed. The rath of a blonde....They can be so dramatic sometimes. I mentally groaned then what she said registered.

My eyes narrowed. Sure she wasn't my closest friend but I had found no reason to not like Natasha. She was so nice and I really liked her. Plus she was obsessed with Twilight, I mean what's not to like? "I'm her partner because I want to be. She's my friend." I defended.

"Whatever." I wasn't sure if it was just me that had made Haley PMS-y or if it was something else. Whatever it was, I thanked the Heavens when the bell rang.

* * *

Math. I was never good with numbers. I could do simple things. Put the simple things together in a complicated process and I was pretty much screwed.

I was really good in Geometry but I also had an awesome teacher that had a never ending patience. Another thing that helped; I had one of my best friends, Miranda, to help me. She was a blonde with tons of poofy hair. She spent hours straightening it. Her eyes, I used to think, were the prettiest blue, like the sky on a clear sunny day. We'd met in 6th grade and became really good friends 7th and 8th. She was the first person I called when I got home and we'd talk for hours. But she went to a new school now. West High. Our rivals. Even with that kinda major detail I still love her to death and hang out with her a lot.

I sat down in my desk and watched as kids came in with cookies. Between 2nd and 3rd period the school sold cookies for a dollar. They weren't skimpy cookies either. 2 per bag and they were always warm and fresh. I was trying to watch my weight so I wasn't going to get one. Atleast not on a regular basis. I waited for the person I was dying yet resenting to see. I was still a little annoyed at him for earlier. I watched as he came in and sat his stuff down across the room as me. He walked up to a frizzy black haired, pale girl and they embrased in their usual morning hug. I dispised the hug with every inch of my body. I knew it meant nothing. They were just friends. He hugged a lot of his friends. He just didn't hug me and for that the evil green monster made me resent the tall girl.

I got up to grab a workbook from the floor by the projector. As I stood up to my full height, which wasn't very tall, I turned and almost ran into Troy. He was looking at me with a kind smile. He opened his arms and I gladly walked into his body. His arms encircled the small of my back. My arms went around him and rested on his upper back. I placed my cheek agaist his firm chest and gave him a gentle squeeze. I knew this didn't mean anything. I knew deep down that this was nothing. He hugged all his friends, like I'd said. This was nothing different. The only thing I liked more than this hug was lying to myself and telling myself he felt the same sparks I did and wanted to touch me. I then released but he didn't. His grip tightened. My breath was coming quicker now.

I moved my hands to his pecks and rested them there. "Troy?" He didn't say anything but his soft smile turned into a smirk. There was a flash of humor in his eyes which made the sparks flying from his hands on me burn more. I wanted to stay like this forever, staring into his eyes. Man I could get lost into those beautiful eyes forever. "Let me go." i said reluctantly and unconvincingly, for I saw Victoria staring at us and the teacher was bound to call us out. I didn't want this all displayed. He didn't move. I tried turned out of his grasp but he just turned with me. I tried walking away but he wouldn't have it. Finally I sighed and glanced at him again. "Please let go." My sigh was defeated.

He finally let go of my waist. "Good Morning Sunhine." His British accent was very adorable and was just as sweet to listen to as his regular American accent.

I giggled. "Morning." And with that I turned to my seat. I turned around and felt the green moster fill me again as he hugged another girl. But she hugged him back and then pushed him away. He let her go easily. That made the jealousy die some.

Look at me. Jealous. I shouldn't be jealous. At all. I mean he isn't mine. He belongs to another. My friend. I can't let this go any further. I can't let myself become so entagled in Troy Bolton that I would hurt her.

Little did I know that I would see her in tears at what I'd do....and that I would be in tears at what he'd do.

Troy Bolton was not to be trusted when it came to the word: _L-O-V-E_


	9. The Crucible

_**Sorry for the extremly long wait guys. As some of you know...this story is about me. It's my life. It's all about my freshman year...and now it looks like it's going to have a sequal. Sophomore year. You'll just have to wait and find out about that later. The point is...I'm living my story as we speak. Sure this happened like half a year ago but it's going to take time for me to keep living and recording everything and writing everything down and publishing. So please be patient. As for Atrophy..I'm working on it. I know where I want to go with this story...I'm just not sure how to break the ice. So suggestions are appreciated. But please just PM me about that.**_

**_I want REVIEWS!!! I've only gotten one. I would threaten to stop this story but it's just that I need to get this all off my chest. I will keep writing but I may not post the chapters if I don't get reviews. So please. I want to know what you think. :)_**

**_This is just a filler. I figured you'd waited long enough. It's full of Troyella cuteness and how I first became addicted to theater. Enjoy!! :)_**

**_And sorry for the random spacing problem. I don't know what that's about. haha._**

**_3 Luv ya!_**

* * *

_Plays: the acting out of a select piece of work on stage; the thing that had captured the minds of everyone in Drama. From the silly costumes worn around school to the long tedious hours that were spent making everything perfect. Blood, sweat, and tears went into this production…and it's amazing. Amazing because every single person is passionate about what they are doing. You can see it in the body language that they'd never want to be anywhere else. You can feel it in the air, the excited tension mixed with the nerves hidden just far enough below the surface to be hidden from plain sight. That right there ladies and gentlemen, is love for the thing that drives you and it is beautiful._

* * *

I walked down the arts hall on my way to class, like I do every day. I took a deep breath and took in the smells of the old hallway. This hallway is one of the only pieces of the school that didn't get redone when they made changes to East High. It smelled stuffy and old. It was so unique and hard to describe but there was something I liked about it.

Suddenly the door that led to the drama hallway opened and I glanced up. There I saw the blue eyed boy walking towards me with a smirk on his face. I hadn't seen him earlier and it surprised me to see him here right now. It shouldn't have been that surprising…I mean this was the arts hallway and Troy Bolton is one for the arts.

I walked closer and his grin broadened as we closed the gap. He threw his arms around me and greeted me. "Hey Gabriella!" His voice as light and extremely happy. He seemed to be high on life. Maybe that's what plays did to people.

I giggled as he picked me up into the air and spun me around two times. I felt like I was flying and I guess in a since I was. And wow was he strong. I had textbooks in my backpack and I'm not the lightest person ever. He set me down and I felt disoriented. One from the sparks that ran through our touch and two from being spun. It was insane how dizzy I was. I used to be able to spin for 5 minutes straight and not get dizzy.

Clutching my spinning head I looked up at him. "Hey Troy! Whoa! Dizzy!" I laughed with him and then raised my eyebrows. "How was the play last night?"

"Amazing!" A beam lit up his face like fireworks light up the sky on 4th of July.

"Great!" I cheered and hugged him once more.

"I have to go but I'll see you in math." He released the hug and headed off down the hall. I glanced back and watched him round the corner.

I rolled my eyes while muttering "Crazy" under my breath.

I opened the door to see Aurora and a couple other people sitting on the ground. "Hey Gabriella," she greeted me "what's up with you? You look drunk."

I'd returned my hand to my still spinning head. Yes…I was dizzy. And I couldn't walk straight. No, not just from being airborne and twisting in circles earlier, I was acting drunk with a lazy smile on my face because I had just been with Troy.

"Oh nothing." I replied to his lover.

I was drunk…drunk off of Troy Bolton.

* * *

I was never really into the whole standing on stage and acting out there instead of on a silver screen thing. I'd much rather go to see a movie than a Broadway performance. Well, not until I came to East High. Sure, I thought it was cool to see people act but I preferred movies. There was just something that appealed more to stars on the silver screen compared to watching someone on stage.

Well those views change when you see the guy that you like standing up on stage, passion on his face as he does what he truly loved, yelling at the offenders on the bench. Troy Bolton was Rev. Hale. His dark hair fell against his forehead as it started to get matted down from the sweat that was forming on his face from the hot costume, adrenaline, and stage lights. He ran a hand through his thick hair as he growled at the judge. "This is an outrage! There are no witches in Salem!"

Clad in old fashioned clothes, I couldn't help but laugh inside. He looked funny. His dark hair plastered to his head. His glasses further down on his nose than he usually wore them, when he actually wore his glasses that is. He had on a priest outfit, black long jacket, white patch along the neck, long black pants that were rolled to his knee to allow his white tube socks that acted as stockings to met his pants. His feet in black leather dress shoes. I was glad he didn't dress like that every day.

Reverend Hale is this guy who first comes to Salem and tries to rid the town of witchcraft. He soon realizes that witchcraft isn't real and watches as Salem tears itself apart through fear of the unknown. Right now he was trying to save innocent people from being hung.

I glanced next to me to find the bleach blonde girl who I called my friend. Haley was smiling at the stage, totally enticed in the performance. I glanced at the other side to see Aurora, eyes glued to the stage and to her boyfriend who was shouting again at the thickheaded judge. I smiled and returned my gaze to the man who had passion dripping form his shockingly blue eyes.

His hand grabbed his locks in frustration. He seemed angry, a good actor. He stomped and sat down on a bench as Jason said a few lines. Troy's eyes trained on the coal colored stage floor while letting the lines run through him as he remembered his own cues of when he needed to interject with a few words. I couldn't take my eyes off of the action on stage.

The emotions were running high. The court was deciding whether to kill the main characters John Proctor and his wife. A hysterical girl tried to persuade the court that the accusing group of girls were all lying. The group of girls acted possessed by the devil and everything was ciaos. It was amazing.

Seth was one of the greatest actors I'd ever seen. He was dark curly hair, a nice body, and soft brown eyes. His mustache was real, not fake like some of the guy's, and he had an air about him on stage that overruled every other actor, including Troy. His tears were real, his emotions poured out on stage and you could feel the tension as he kissed his wife, who was pregnant and not sentenced to die, for the last time. As he screamed "Because it is my name! And I will never have another in my life!" you could hear the desperation. As the hanging started, he was the last speaking, and with a bang his words stopped.

I looked at my right and left to see Haley with her hand over her mouth and Aurora's lip quivering. I breathed deeply wiped my eye before the tear could fall. Wow. Now that was acting.

As the curtain call came we clapped for the lower rolls. When Jason came up with Troy and they bowed all three of us stood from our seats and screamed at the top of our lungs and clapped for our two friends. I was so proud of them! That took guts and they'd done it amazingly.

We all ran out of the auditorium and to see the guys. Aurora turned to us and started heading the other way. "I have to go guys." She waved and walked off.

Haley and I ventured out into the sea of people all hugging and congratulating. I grinned and pulled Haley through the crowed, not caring if I was pushing people. I pulled her to my two favorite guys…in Drama.

"Hey!" we both squealed as we saw their two flushed faces and grins that matched ours.

Jason grabbed me and pulled me to his chest and I hugged his small body. "Congrats!" I shouted over the noise and he pulled back and grinned at me.

"Thanks." He seemed to be in adrenaline overdrive.

That's when I turned to meet Troy's eyes. They were glowing with excitement. I'd never see anything to beautiful.

He picked me up and swung me around like earlier that week. I giggled into his neck and wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly set me down, our eyes locking. The world disappeared. I couldn't see the stage make-up that was starting to come off his face from the sweat that was collected on his face. I couldn't see Haley and Jason hugging and saying congrats. I couldn't see the hundred other people pushing to get to see all the actors and actresses. I couldn't see the envious eyes of Jason on me as I stared at Troy.

All I could see were his eyes. Those eyes that had passion radiating from them. That sparkled like diamonds.

"You did amazing!" I complemented as he pulled me into a tight hug.

He was sweating and hot from the stage and I could feel his clothes were a little damp from the perspiration. Normally I would have thought this was gross but I couldn't care enough to move at the moment. The sweat was from all the hard work and from doing what he loved. My cheek pressed into his chest, feeling his escalated heartbeat.

"Thanks," he murmured as he let go and I stepped back.

Our eyes left each other once more as I walked down the line to say congrats to Victoria and Ryan.

Ryan, David's best friend from middle school, had become one of my close friends too. He never did anything bad, a goody-two-shoes. He was a geek who wore glasses and was very proud of the fact he was a total nerd. He knew he was a complete geek and he wasn't offended when I called him out on this. He had dark brown eyes and short black hair that was now spray pained gray along with his normally black eyebrows. Well, he played an old man so that fit. He had wrinkle lines drawn on his face which looked even nerdier from up close.

"Congrats!" I told him as he smiled at me and hugged me softly. He wasn't really huggy and we still didn't really know each other well.

"Thank you." He turned to pick up his sister who he introduced me to and I laughed and said hi.

I turned to my left to see Victoria in an apron and bonnet. She was still grinning just like all the cast members were. A grin that wouldn't be wiped off for at least another hour because of the adrenaline coursing through their bloodstream.

"Omg! Wow!!" I hugged her and she laughed.

"Gabriella!" she hugged me again and we pulled back and smiled. I was smiling just as widely and I felt adrenaline running through me too.

"You did amazing!" I praised and she smiled.

"Thanks!!" her head turned to spot her "Drama Husband," Jason and she waved at him.

Maybe it was the happiness I saw in each person's eyes that made me feel like this. Like I was on top of the world…and I wasn't even in the play. Maybe it was the energy flowing through the room and through each body. Everyone seemed to be smiling as they passed by. Maybe it was the fact that I finally saw what all the talk was about. Maybe it was because I had finally seen what all the hard work was for and how truly inspiring and fantastic it really was. Maybe it was because even though I wasn't in the play, I still felt like I was home.

The hallways cleared out and cast members started filing out of the room and back to the dressing room. The people who had viewed the show were already leaving and I looked around to find I was almost all the way alone. I should call my parents, I thought but a blonde with blue eyes came up to me and my favorite azure eyes met my own as the owner smirked at me. Maybe just a little longer.

I turned my back to them to glance out the window to make sure my parents hadn't shown up just because they felt like it. As I was studying the line of cars warm sparks shot through my skin.

I gasped as my feet were lifted from the ground again and the room started to spin. I heard a deep chuckle behind me, and my body relaxed. I laughed at the spinning sensation and the electrical charges shooting from my abdomen to my racing vital organ.

"Hey." I heard him say as I turned around and smiled softly at him.

"Hey." I mimicked and he wrapped me in his arms again.

I watched his eyes turn mischievous and braced myself for his flirty attitude. I welcomed it with open arms as my hands wound around his neck.

His pelvis pushed against mine as he leaned back a little from my embrace so his hips rubbed against mine. My eyes grew a little in size but other than that I kept my emotions under check. Jason was watching but I couldn't care less. He stared at me through his lashes and a dirty smirk pained his lips. His eyes bored into mine while he subtly slid his hips back and forth against my pelvis. I was in shock. When did he start getting this physical? My hands were still around his neck as my eyes danced across his face in a questioning manner. He then slowly started to stand up straight again and pulled me so my chest pressed to his. He smirked at me, his features turning less animalistic and started to slowly rock us. He turned me around in a slow circle as I beamed up at him, our eyes permanently glued together. His light humored smile enlarged as he bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Now you've danced with the devil!" He hissed and then chuckled into my ear as he continued the slow swaying and circling.

Jason was standing to the side laughing. I had totally forgotten about him and I rolled my eyes, not taking them off of Troy's sapphire orbs. I didn't care if this hurt Jason. I didn't care about anything but Troy's body pressed tightly against mine.

I gave him my best shocked/hurt face and gasped. "Troy! Now I'm going to be hung!"

He chuckled again and his hands tightened on my hips. "I'm the devil and you danced with me. That's what you get." His eyes flashing with humor.

I scowled at him and tried to pull back. "I don't want to hang!" I whined. "I'm not a witch!"

He shook his head and held me in place. We made one more circle and then his hands dropped. He stepped away from me and finally tore his eyes from mine. I blinked as I adjusted to my surroundings again. Oh, yeah. I was at school and Jason was standing next to me.

"Dude, we should go." Jason grabbed Troy's hand and started pulling him to the glass doors that led to a hallway that led to the dressing room.

"Ok. Night Gabriella." He smiled at me and I returned the smile.

"Night." I smiled then turned away and headed out into the clear starry night.


	10. Not A Very Merry Christmas

**Ok so the flirting is about to pick up. School is starting next week and I'm going to be busy. I'll try to write a lot while I'm still on break though. Please REVIEW!**

**I know the story can be a bit slow but after the real flirting and drama starts everything will start heating up. Remember we are still in the innocent stages at the moment.**

**:P REVIEW PLEASE!**

** -S**

* * *

There was a difference to the air around East High. Every student had their eyes trained to a clock and every body shifted back and forth, no longer able to stay still. There was a hushed mummer that couldn't be stopped in every class. The anticipation was slowly making each teen go insane. The reason for this; Winter Break.

Today was the day before Winter Break started. I walked into drama as normal and everyone's faces were lit with joy. They were all talking about plans for vacation and what holidays they celebrated. Darbus was at her computer doing emails and not really paying attention. Cell phones were out as students texted each other and dance music played softly from a computer. There were a couple people doing the Soulja Boy in the middle of the classroom. I walked to my seat and sat down, turning to Aurora.

"Hey Aurora!" I smiled at her and she returned it with a bright smile.

"Hey!! So are you still coming to the play?" she asked and ignored a guy named Chris who was still trying to talk to her.

"Yeah. I just need to know the time." This wasn't the school play we were discussing. East Presbyterian was putting on a play with little kids for the parents. Aurora and Troy were directing it and I was really excited.

"It's at 1:00 and it's about 30 minutes long. My sister's in it." She informed me.

"So…who's all going to be there? Jason, Troy, Haley?"

"Troy is coming. I don't know about the rest of them." She shrugged and turned to respond to a question that Chris had asked.

"Ok. I'll see you Christmas Eve then." If Troy was coming I'd definitely be there.

* * *

The bell rang its usual three chimes and the halls erupted in cheers. The prison we call East High had finally let its prisoners out. I walked down the hallway and tried to avoid the masses of people running and jumping and screaming as I made it to my locker.

"Hey Ryan!" I greeted with a giggle as I opened my locker next to him.

"Hey Gabs." He smiled at me with a dorky grin. "So what are you doing for Christmas?"

"We have family coming down for the actual day. But other than that, nothing." I grabbed my Algebra textbook and piled it into my backpack. "Oh, and studying for finals." I grimiced. "You?"

"Canada to see my mom for some of the time I guess. Then to my new house we just built."

"That sounds good." I stood up the same time he did. "Well I'll see you after break. Have fun"

He hugged me and then said "You too!"

I walked through the crowded lockers, each student either chatting loudly with friends or shoving books into their bags and trying to get out of the building as fast as they could. I got shoved to the side a couple times and threatened when I ran into people but I didn't care. I just wanted to leave. I grabbed Danny, who was chatting with Vanessa, who he had a crush on, and dragged him toward the door.

"Whoa! Hold on Gabriella!" he argued as I forced him through the door and out into the sunlight.

"Just get o…" I was cut off by my favorite voice in the world and suddenly I didn't mind staying at school for a few more minutes.

"Hey Gabriella! Hold up!"

I spun around and saw a blue eyed, dark haired guy walking towards me and I completely forgot about Danny who was standing there with a confused face. "Hey Troy!"

"Hey. What's up?" he asked as we both exited the school.

"Nothing." We stopped and just kind of stood there for a moment staring at each other. I then remembered Danny. "Hey Danny? You can go ahead. I'm gunna talk to Troy for a moment."

"Fine" he huffed and walked off.

"What was that?" Troy asked and watched my best friend go.

"I don't know. Nothing probably." I shrugged, not really caring. I'm a bad friend…I know.

"Oh." He shifted a large object in his arms.

I finally looked down and my eyes grew big. "What is that?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.

"It's an espresso maker." He informed in a tone that made it sound like it was obvious.

I sighed. "Well duh!" I rolled my eyes and a small smile grazed my lips. "I mean…why do you have it. You didn't have it earlier."

"Hawkins gave it to me. He's cleaning out his closet." I didn't catch the double meaning in that. He smirked and I just looked at him.

"Oh. But…an espresso maker? What are you going to do with an espresso maker?" I asked him still looking at the thing in his arms.

"Drink espresso of course." He used a duh tone which made me roll my eyes.

"Does the thing even work?" I asked and ran my fingers along the white surface.

"Nope. That's why I'm going to fix it and then use it." We started walking then, down the line of cars full of parents picking up their kids.

"Oh. I don't like coffee but when you get it fixed call me and I'll come over and maybe you can teach me how good it really is." He looked down at me and smirked.

"I'll have to do that. Hey, there's my mom and she looks pissed. I have to go." He shot an anxious glance to his mom.

"Ok. Have good break." I smiled and waved.

"You too. Peace." He threw me his signature sign and then got into the car.

* * *

There's something about Christmas time that really slows me down. I'm usually going a million miles a minute and always wanting dates to get here quicker and just living life in the fast lane. But at this time of year I want to hold onto it. I love the feeling of the crisp winter air hitting my skin. I love sitting by the fire in my pajamas drinking a cup of hot chocolate. I love watching all the old Christmas shows like Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. There is just something about the quite of the world when you walk out and see the first and only snow flakes of the season that float and catch into your hair and you shiver. There's something about watching the weather forecast and begging for a White Christmas but knowing that down in the south the chances are slim to none. To top it all off this is a time of giving, a time to spend with your loved ones.

One of my favorite things to do is get all the decorations down from the attic and watch our house go from boring to a winter wonderland. We buy a tree and hang countless decorations, all with their own memories, and light candles that have snowmen and reindeer on them. We set out plates and Santa Clauses and we blast Christmas music through the whole house. All our past fights or grudges melt away and it's just a time to come together.

Tonight I pulled out my small fake Christmas tree and was decorating it in my room. The tree was approximately 3 feet high with had woven ornaments and multicolored lights. The house smelled like cinnamon and sugar from all the candles. I had on a fuzzy purple sweater with my fairly dark hair tied up in a bun. My legs were covered in jeans and I had on huge red fuzzy socks. Lets just say I wasn't going out anywhere tonight.

My phone went off and I looked at it. Joe. "Hey Joe!" I answered my phone in a cheerful voice.

"Hey!" He answered and I could here laughter in the distance.

"What are you doing?" I asked and scrunched my eyebrows as I sat cross-legged on my bed.

"Well, Me, Troy, and Aurora were wondering if you'd like to do a 4-way."

Ok. So yes, I was still mostly naive at this point. I was in the Christmas spirit and wasn't thinking dirty. "Um…ok…?" I didn't catch on to what he was saying.

"Really?"

"Um…yeah?" I asked more than stated, now totally confused.

"Ok. Just meet us down at the church in five." I heard a deep chuckle in the distance and I knew it to be Troy.

"Wait…huh?" I had no idea what was going on.

"You, Me, Troy, Aurora. 4-way. You do know what a 4-way is right?"

Then it clicked and I tried to play it off. "Yeah. Of course I know what it is. When do you want me again?" I asked in a seductive voice.

"Well…now?" He said and again I could here chuckles.

"Sure….let me just get some stuff first." I let some acid drip into my voice. With that I hung up and then texted: _Freaking Pervs. Don't call me again._

Joe replied back: _Troy's idea._

I rolled my eyes. Of course it was. _Tell him to go do himself. Bye Joe._

I got a call from Joe again and this time it was Alex talking. "Sorry about that. Troy was holding me down and covering my mouth so I couldn't warn you."

"That's fine. I'm kinda used to it." I shrugged. "But thanks."

"Ok. Night Gabriella." And she hung up.

And I didn't here from them again that night. Well that ruined my Christmas mood for the night.

* * *

Family. The best part of the holiday season. I never get to see all of my family in one room except for one time a year. And I wouldn't miss it for the world. It can be mid June and I'll be craving Christmas. I love my cousins. There's Mary, Darren, and Fred who are my aunt's kids. Then there's Eli and Jake who are my uncle's kids. I'm the baby of the family, or used to be until Fred had a child and his name is Lance. With all those kids there's my Aunt Katharine and her new husband Drake and then there's my Uncle Larsen. My grandparents come but I just call them Grandma and Grandpa. We have all of these people under the roof of our small one floor house near East High for Christmas.

The door opens and in comes Eli and Jake who give everyone hugs. Eli is like my protective older brother. When we go on vacation with each other he never lets me out of his sight. Jake is so wrapped up in video games that he never really listens but he's like a huge pillow and I'm really the only cousin that gets along with him. Mary and Darren walk through the door next. The fraternal twins are completely different but know that the other is always there to have their back. It's so cute. My only female cousin runs up to me and crushes me in a hug.

"Hey Sweetie!" she smiles and pulls back. Then she frowns. "I can believe you're taller than me."

It's true I'm the tallest girl in my family. I'm 5'3". That's kind of scary.

"Hey! Yep!" I laugh at her scowl. "I am taller."

I hug the rest of the gang and we all sit around and talk about life. I get asked about guys and relationships I may be in. I talk about school and my interests in drama. We exchange funny stories and watch old home movies. There's one where Darren is beating up on Eli when they are 3 and 2. Eli may be younger but he's a lot bigger. We go and sit around the table and say grace then chow down on Pizza Hut because no one felt like baking. Then we go do a photo shoot to capture the memories. Mary and I do one by ourselves with feather boas and funky hats and it turns out stupid. We spend hours shifting through pictures and remembering the old times. We open presents and just enjoy each other's company. It's really the most fun I have all year. A time where my whole family is here, a family that loves me no matter what.

Eli and Darren decide to spend the night and just hang out. They are a year apart and barely get to see each other. They had to exchange something at Wal-Mart and go to Best Buy. I figured they'd want some guy time.

"Gabriella, you want to go?" Darren asks as he pulls on his jacket.

"Um…don't you want to go by yourselves?" I ask as I hug Mary goodbye.

"No. We don't mind if you want to come." Eli shrugs. "I'm driving and I swear I'm a good driver."

I look at my mom who nods. "Ok. Let me get my shoes." I run into my room and grab some sneakers and head out the door. "Bye guys!"

We get into the car and Eli starts driving us down the road. "So….Gabriella…"

Darren jumps in. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I think of my 4 guy friends; Danny, Ryan, Jason, and Troy. Yes. I liked Troy…very much. But I was never going to tell anyone that. That was my little secret. I was so glad it was dark in the car so they couldn't see me blush. "Well…not at the moment."

"What does that mean?" Eli asked as he turned out onto the main road.

"I don't know. It's complicated."

"Tell us! We won't tell anyone." Darren pressed and turned down the radio since I was speaking really quietly.

Why not humor them? I could act like I still liked Danny. "Well there's this guy. I've known him since kindergarten and we were boyfriend and girlfriend in 5th grade. Well we met up again earlier this year and we started getting closer. His names Danny. We went to Carrowinds with him. He won me a teddy bear. It was sweet. I like him but I don't know if he likes me." Ok the last part was a lie. We did go to Carrowinds but I didn't like him.

"Really now." I could hear the smirk in Darren's voice.

"Yep." I looked out the window. "So Eli, how's Brit?" I asked about his girlfriend, trying to find a way out of the conversation.

"Good I guess." He shrugged. "I want to get home so I can kiss her on New Years."

"Awe!!" I said and was mimicked by Darren who I smacked from behind.

"Ow!" he complained.

"Suck it up." I murmured.

We made it to Best Buy and started to walk around. I kept my insane blonde cousin in my sight along with my protective one. We just looked at video games that didn't have much meaning to me since I'd rather be reading than playing video games. Then we found a Rock Band station and started playing. Darren was the singer. He started rapping and he CAN'T rap. He might think he can but man is he the whitest rapper this world has ever seen. We were the only people in the store other than a few gangster looking dudes and Eli started looking around.

"Dude stop! We're gunna die if you keep doing that!" he stopped and looked around. Everything was dead silent.

"Sorry. Lets go."

We headed out and went to Wal-Mart. Then we went home and sat down at the table to eat burgers. You know, I thought I could trust Darren to keep a secret, but I guess not. I'm sooo thankful I didn't tell him who I really liked.

"So….who's Danny?" He asked my mom and my eyes shot up to him.

"Oh, he's one of Gabriella's friends." Her voice turned teasing and I glared at her.

"So they've known each other since kindergarten. That's interesting." Eli interjected and I sent daggers his way.

"I have a picture of him if you'd like to see it." My mom got up and got her phone and showed them the pictures.

I put my face in my hands. Even though I didn't like Danny it was still humiliating to talk about my love life with someone other than my close friends. Even if this was family.

"Look. He's just a friend. Put the picture away." I almost growled.

"Fine." Darren huffed but he had a pleased smile.

What he didn't know was that I was starting to fall for Troy Bolton. Not Danny.

* * *

Christmas Eve. Probably, other than Christmas Day, my favorite day of the year. We always go to church at 6:00pm and then cook steaks and watch It's A Wonderful Life on DVD. Then, even though I no longer believe in Santa Clause, I set out cookies that I know my dad will eat once I'm asleep. But this year there is one change.

And that change is because of Troy Bolton.

I walk into the small cathedral that is located at East Presbyterian Church and look around the pews. There are little kids running up and down the isles, adults greeting each other, and bored teens waiting along the walls. I look for two teens in particular and can't find them. The lights dim and we take our seats to view a performance.

This play isn't as grand as the one that I'd seen at school but it's cute. An Iguana wants to find out the real meaning of Christmas and goes up a Christmas tree and talks to the ornaments and they tell him all the different reasons for Christmas but the Angel at the top tells the true meaning. It's short and sweet and holds the kids' attention. We are doing this instead of a formal service because I promised Aurora that I'd come. I'd texted Troy earlier and made sure he'd be there. It was wrong that I was using church as an excuse to see him but I was. And I was getting very antsy since I hadn't spotted him.

"He better be here or I'm going to kill him." I murmured to myself about half way through the production.

I hadn't seen either director. And it was bugging me.

As the lights came back on I looked around. I'd see Aurora's little sister so that meant she was somewhere. I glanced at the very front and saw Aurora stand up in a pretty green dress. I looked down at my slacks and red shirt and felt under dressed. I walked up to her.

"Hey Aurora!" I greeted and she turned around.

Squealing she ran up to me. "Gabriella! You came!" she threw her arms around me.

"Yeah. I promised I would didn't I?" I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

"Yeah. I guess." Her grin widened as she showed all her teeth.

Suddenly another person came up and I glanced to the side to see a handsome young man walk up to us. He was wearing a white button down with light pink pin-stripes running down it vertically. His lower half was clad in black pants and black dress shoes. His dark, now very short, brown locks were jelled in spikes. Standing with his elbow propped up on my shoulder and acting like I was a crutch was Troy.

I smiled up at him. "Hey Troy! Merry Christmas."

"Hey Gabriella. I can't believe you came!" He grinned down at me.

"I promised so I came." I looked back at Aurora. "Good job you two. It was great!"

"Thanks. Did you see that random little kid run up on stage. He wasn't part of the show." She looked around for the small imposter.

"Yeah. But it went ok. The kids just helped him move around the stage and stay out of the others way." I looked toward Troy who was moving to the other side of me now and tossing a tennis ball up and down. "I want to hold it."

"It's not mine. It's Conner's. I should give it back." He said and held it firmly.

I still tried to yank it out his hand. "Give it!" I said like 5 year old.

"Nope. I'm stronger than you Gabs." He laughed as I unsuccessfully tried to pull it out of his hand.

"fine." I huffed and crossed my arms. He walked off to give the ball back and I glanced back at my parents who were standing there awkwardly. "Do you need help putting the set away?" I asked Aurora.

"No. It's ok. We've got it." She looked back at the stage.

"Ok." I saw Troy come back up and returned the smile he gave me.

He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and her rosy lips collided with his cheek. "Merry Christmas Babe." She whispered.

"Merry Christmas." He said turning his head towards her so they could lock eyes and smile at each other. They looked so in love.

It made me sick.

I tried to keep the hurt out of my eyes. My skin boiled and my eyes tightened. I felt like growling. I wanted to push her away from him. My heart hurt. My breath stopped coming and it felt like I was choking. I'd never seen them act like a couple. Not really. I wanted to rub the kiss off of his skin. I wanted to kiss his cheek. I wanted to be the one he said Marry Christmas to and kissed. I wanted to be Aurora. Well, I didn't want to be her, I just wanted her boyfriend.

"I have to go." I choked out. "Merry Christmas." And I turned around.

The first needle was now implanted into my heart. The first sign of the pain I was about to go through. It should have been a warning.

A warning that it was only going to get worse.


End file.
